


Winter Wonderland

by daivinchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu!! Secret Santa 2016, M/M, Romance, established relaitionship, one shots, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daivinchi/pseuds/daivinchi
Summary: One shots: diving into the days Tsukishima and Yamaguchi spend time together.





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> hello! finally putting up a haikyyu fan fic, although this one is also as a gift for my secret santa, and I would like to post a good amount by the due date! hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima notices a mistletoe hanging outside of the cafe.

The snow began to fall, flurries of snowflakes flittering themselves over Yamaguchi’s dark hair. Puffs of white clouds appearing everytime Yamaguchi exhales and then proceeds to bury his head further into the thick scarf wrapped around him comfortably. His eyes train forward careful not to slip and fall, although there seems to not have any ice forming just yet. Feeling the dampness from the snow melting on his hair, he shakes his head as the wet hair moves about. 

As all of this goes on, Tsukishima notices it quietly. Walking with Yamaguchi has always had interesting outcomes, although this time it was more cute than interesting to watch his boyfriend interact with, well, snow. 

The black haired boy shudders as chilly windy brushes past them. Tsukishima watches as the tan cheeks slowly start to glow a soft, rose pink and Yamaguchi snuggles further into his thick scarf. 

“Let’s stop at the cafe, I’m hungry.” Tsukishima merely states, but Yamaguchi’s expression brightens, possibly at the thought of being surrounded by warmth for a bit. 

As they enter the relatively quiet cafe, Yamaguchi rushes in, heading straight towards the cake pops. His eyes sparkle as he looks at the seasonal flavours. 

“Which ones do you want?” Tsukishima asks as he stares up at the drink options. Something warm for Yamaguchi...but he is never fond of coffee… As Tsukishima continues to ponder over drink options, Yamaguchi begins to list off what cake pops he wants. 

“One Gingerbread, one peppermint-choco and-” 

“How many do you plan on eating?” Tsukishima shakes his head, a small smile forming on his lips. 

“It’s a one time thing.” Yamaguchi pouts. “And two vanilla!” He holds up two fingers with a bright smile on his face. 

“And two caramel macchiato.” Tsukishima stands behind Yamaguchi the minute he notices the cashier blushing as she eyes his boyfreind. 

With the cake pops in hand, Yamaguchi scampers to a table-for-two near the window and grins towards Tsukishima, who takes his time approaching his seat, granted, he was carrying two hot beverages.

Placing the warm cup in front Yamaguchi, Tsukishima looks out the window noticing the snowfall seemingly getting heavier. The trees sway slightly as he watches a pedestrian slip and fall. 

“Maybe we should’ve brought an umbrella with us.” Yamaguchi notes as he bites into one of the cake pops. 

“Let’s just wait until it gets bearable out there.” As he sips on his drink, a white colored object is shoved towards his face. As he pulls back he sees Yamaguchi flashing him yet another smile as he holds out the cake pop. 

“You’ve clearly never tried a cake pop, so here.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes, as he twirls the sweet in his hand. 

“And what makes you assume I haven’t tried one of these?” Tsukishima bites in, and to his surprise it is perfectly sweet, and absolutely delightful. 

“Well,” Yamaguchi props his elbows up, resting his head in his hands, “For one you weren’t as excited as I was when we entered the cafe, and two you would not be making that expression if you’ve already had one.”

“What expression?” Tsukishima grumbled as he takes a large bite. 

“Your rare happy expression, where your eyes go wide and you have a big smile on your face and your eyes look like stars!” Yamaguchi gushes, his cheeks tinting pink again. 

Tsukishima hums as he feels his ears heat up. He was not going to get flustered over Yamaguchi's words. Nope, definitely not.

The snowfall began to decrease, the snow came down in soft flurries as the sky turned a soft grey. As Tsukishima packs his bags, waiting in front of the door, right outside he sees a small leaf hanging from the awning. Squinting his eyes he notices what seems to look like a shiny, round ball amongst the small bunch of leaves.

“Ah, a mistletoe.” He watches a couple walk by it, noticing the same object Tsukishima has been staring at. With bright smiles they peck their lips, before laughing and continuing on their stroll. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting!” Yamaguchi runs out of the restroom, as he wraps his scarf around his neck. Tsukishima nods, his eyes travelling up from the scarf to his tinted lips. His eyes linger a second too long and Yamaguchi gives him a questioning look. 

“Do I still have crumbs on my face?” His tan fingers brush at his mouth. 

“No.” Tsukishima looks away as he feels his ears heat up again, this time the heat travelling down to his cheeks. 

Holding the door open, he waits for Yamaguchi to walk past, before following from behind. Pausing right under the edge of the awning he looks up to see the mistletoe quivering slightly from the wind. 

He wonders how Yamaguchi would react if Tsukishima kisses him at this very moment. They’ve never shown any PDA, nor have they necessarily express any physical affection towards one another. He didn’t want to risk making Yamaguchi uncomfortable or angry. After all it was only a mistletoe, and he doesn’t have to kiss him now. He could always wait. Although Hinata would not shut up about how cool it was to actually experience it. At the time, Tsukishima would only laugh and tease Hinata, but for some reason today, his heart beated a little faster at the possibility of doing something, different but sweet, something memorable. 

“Tsuki?” Tsukishima feels a warm hand rest on his cheek, as he glances down at Yamaguchi who has a frown on his face. “Are you alright?” Tsukishima merely nods, as he adjusts his glasses. 

Yamaguchi glances up wondering what Tsukishima had been staring at for the past few minutes. 

“Ah wait!” Tsukishima tries to divert Yamaguchi’s attention, but he knows he fails when he watches the pink blush reappear, along with a smile. “N-no, it isn’t what you’re thinking!” 

Yamaguchi only leans forward, peering up at his flustered boyfriend. Tsukishima leans back, as his eyes stare at the table to his right, unable to make eye contact. He feels Yamaguchi tug at his coat, and with a grumble he peers down at Yamaguchi whose eyes begin to sparkle. 

“Only cause you asked.” Tsukishima murmurs, before he leans down, his eyes closing as he brushes his lips against Yamaguchi. Fluttering his eyes open, he notices Yamaguchi’s eyes still shut, as if he was waiting for more. 

Taking his hands out of the pockets, he cups Yamaguchi’s cheeks, as he leans down for another kiss. 

“Better?” Yamaguchi asks, when the two pull back. Tsukishima only scoffs, a bright red blush covering his entire face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i'm sorry! i don't know how to write kiss scenes >.


	2. Mistletoe

Yamaguchi prys the curtains apart to peek outside. The night sky is a deep purple and it seems as if it was time to sleep, yet Yamaguchi knows it was only 6:30 and he and Tsukishima would not be going to bed any time soon. Tsukishima especially. 

Exams were close by, one week to be exact and unlike Kageyama and Hinata who were getting tutored by Yachi, and the others forming study groups, Tsukishima preferred to study by himself or be in the company of only one other person. That person being Yamaguchi. 

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi calls out, only to watch Tsukishima push his glasses up. “I’ll make some hot chocolate okay?”

“Sure.” Was the only reply he receives, but it was enough from the usually quiet student. 

Brushing the strands of black hair from his face, Yamaguchi pulls out packets of the hot chocolate powder, along with some sugar and marshmallows. Only because Tsukishima loves them so much. 

Pouring milk into two mugs, he places them in the microwave and closing the door. 

“Tsk.” Yamaguchi looks over to see Tsukishima’s brows knit together as he rips up yet another piece of paper. 

“Missed it again Tsukki?” Yamaguchi hums when he overhears Tsukishima click his tongue, a habit of his when he was too annoyed with something. 

He watches Tsukishima get to work on the problem again, and he watches as the pale hands grab the wrinkled paper glancing to it then at what he has written in his notebook. Before his eyes widen slightly and small smirk forms. Yamaguchi can’t help but let a smile appear on his face. He always found it cute when Tsukishima would widen his eyes ever so slightly, and a small smile appears on his lips in triumph. 

“Yama...Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima is now staring at Yamaguchi who has lost himself in his own thoughts not realising that Tsukishima was directing his attention to him.

“Y-yeah?” Tsukishima points toward him, or rather behind him and when Yamaguchi looks it’s the mugs. They’re covered in the milk and now he needs to find a wet cloth to clean up the mess. 

As he cleans up he glances back at the blonde only to see his eyes focussed on his textbook. Yamaguchi can feel heat swirling in the pit of his stomach. He knows Tsukishima has seen to boy mess up more times than he can count on his fingers, but Yamaguchi still couldn’t help feeling a bit embarrassed. 

“Need help?” Yamaguchi pauses as he noticed Tsukishima stand next to him, reaching up to the cupboards for new mugs. Yamaguchi only nods as he finishes up the cleaning. 

He watches as Tsukishima pulls out the steaming mugs, firs pouring in the chocolate powder and some sugar in both of the mugs. Stirring slowly. Finally plopping the marshmallows, he grabs his mug taking a sip. 

“Let’s go sit down.” Tsukishima holds out the other mug and Yamaguchi takes it quietly. 

The room is mostly quiet except for the soft blows and gulps. 

That is until as Yamaguchi tilts his head to take another gulp he noticed Tsukishima staring at him. Again. 

“Tsukki?” 

Yamaguchi remains still as he watches Tsukishima reach forward, his finger wiping at his top lip. But instead of pulling away the finger hovers over Yamaguchi’s mouth. 

Before Yamaguchi can even ask what was wrong Tsukishima leans forward pressing his lips against the other’s. 

Tsukishima pulls back as he licks his lips. 

“T-tsukki!” Yamaguchi slaps both of his hands against his cheeks in embarrassment. 

“Pft.” Tsukishima covers his mouth with his hand trying to control his laugh. “How cute.”

As he leans forward, pale, warm fingers prop up Yamaguchi’s head, as blue eyes stare back into brown ones. 

“Have your kisses always tasted this sweet?” 

With that Tsukishima deepens the kiss, and Yamaguchi can only shudder, melting into the rare kisses.


End file.
